Yuki's Adventure: Book One: Kanto
by Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan
Summary: Yuki is an adverage American Pokégirl. A true fan of the entire fandom, she falls asleep one night only to wake up and finds herself in the woods. Oh and did I metion she also fell into the Pokémon world as well? 1 Oc Self-Insert.


**Chapter 1: Enter Kanto!**

* * *

**Third POV**

"What the frick?" Emerald eyes darted around, the black pupils expanded and contracted disorientingly. The eyes' owner clutched her head, trying to hold off the massive migraine erupting behind her eyes.

"Holy crap, who hit me?" The blonde jumped, started when she heard a loud cry. In the back of her mind, the blond noted that she wasn't laying in her hotel bed where she had fallen asleep playing her Pokemon: SoulSilver, while listening to Ash Ketchum start his journey into Kanto.

Only now, she was somewhere completely different.

'Piiiddgey!' The girl leaped to her feet, surprised at the sudden cry. She froze in shock when the thick trees and foliage rustled. She was shocked when almost thirty Pidgeys flying into the dusky, clouded skies.

"I-I repeat, w-what the FRICK! This can't be right, Pokemon aren't real! This is a prank! Come out whoever you are!" The girl's elerald green eyes grew wider as more time passed.

_'This is no joke or prank, Yuki, it is all real.'_ A feminine voice echoed in Yuki's head. The girl spun around quickly to see what seemed like six Luxury pokeballs and the bag of the male character protagonist in Black 2. One of the Luxury balls was glowing faintly.

Yuki blinked and rubbed her eyes multiple times in confusion before walking slowly past the "pokeballs" and opened the bag, glancing back at the pokeballs often to reassure herself that they weren't going to explode in her face.

Continuing this, Yuki felt her her fingertips brush a plastic card deep in one of the bag's pockets. Pulling it out, she was shocked to see her name printed at the top, along with her birthday and other information. A full-body picture of herself was located on the right side of the card.

Now Yuki was completely freaked out. Maybe this was all set up by her stalker, cause that would make a lot more sense than any other explanation.

_'How many times will I have to tell you? This is no dream, prank, trick, etc. This is real, Yuki, Pokemon are real.' _Once again, the voice rang in the blonde's mind. Her ears registered the sound of a capsule being opened.

Light shone from behind Yuki, and she spun around to see a Gardevior floating behind her. Blinking, to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she stared at the Embrace Pokemon in awe, wondering to herself if she finally went insane.

"K-Kokoro?" Yuki whispered the name she had given her Gardevoir in her SoulSilver game. Kokoro nodded to Yuki, who was staring at the other Luxury balls.

"S-so I gu-guess the rest of my team is in the other P-pokeballs?" Yuki whispered quietly to herself. Carefully, the girl set the bag on the ground.

_'Yup! Fallen, Legend, Raiton, me, Sakura, and even Kitsune!' _Yuki stopped walking and looked oddly at Kokoro, who just smiled cheekily at her trainer.

Rolling her eyes, Yuki smiled at how easily she was fitting into the Pokemon Universe. Easy as in she hadn't started laughing maniacally, yet.

Slowly, Yuki picked up the other pokeballs and shrunk Kokoro's ball and stuck it in her pocket. Yuki glanced at the pokeballs and shivered at the fact that any of the Pokemon in these balls could rip her to shreds without any trouble.

Gulping, Yuki threw the balls in the air. Within the skies, red beams shot into the air, outlining five Pokemon before turning blue. They became solid figures with a few black sparkles rolling off them.

They all cried out a greeting and Yuki was surprised that she could understand them. "Hey, Yuki!" they greeted, smiles on each of their muzzles. Yuki glanced at each of them, mentally checking everyone off her list in her head. Kokoro watched her trainer, saddened by her fear of her own friends and partners.

_"So Mightyena is Fallen, Arcanine is Legend, Luxray is Raiton, Gardevoir is Kokoro, Sakura is the Shiny pink Dragonair, and Kitsune is the Shiny blue Zoroark." _Yuki watched semi-fearfully as "her" Pokemon created a ring around her.

**Yuki POV**

I glanced at the supposed-to-be fictional creatures around myself in state of absolute shock and a little fear. Legend yipped before leaping onto me. I screamed, but it was muffled in his soft, comfortably warm, fluffy, poofy...

"Mmm... fluffy!" I snuggled in Legend's fur, completely forgetting the fear of the Pokemon around me.

Suddenly, I was pulled away from the fluffiness by the not-so-fluffy Raiton. I blinked at her amber eyes only a few inches from my own emerald ones. Raiton blinked, then backed up and sat on her haunches.

"I sense a storm approaching." I didn't know how I made sense (and words) out of what sounded like "Lux, Luxray, Lux". However, I didn't question it. I mean, if N could understand Pokemon, why couldn't a girl from a alternate dimension?

I nodded to the others before reaching for four of the Luxury balls held in my pockets, I enlarged them and Sakura-a shiny dragonair, Kokoro-the female gardevoir, Kitsune-a shiny zoroark, and Legend nodded to me before being transported back into their respective pokeballs.

Fallen with his high intelligence immediately leaned down and allowed me to get on his back. Before turning to address Raiton, I gave Fallen a small kiss on the head in thanks.

"Raiton, can you lead us to where you think the lightning will strike?" I asked as Raiton started to sniff the air, soon she took off and we followed after her.

Eventually, we entered a space in the dense trees. We slowed down in time to barely miss hitting someone riding a bicycle. Someone who just so happened to have a hurt Pikachu in the bike's basket.

I blinked in amazement before issuing an order to my friends, "Follow that bike!"

Fallen followed my command as soon as it left my lips, after all, he thought of me as his Alpha. Raiton was a little slower to react, but she still respected me enough to follow my instruction.

Soon we were only a few feet behind the flock of Spearow chasing the poor trainer on the bike. Through the mess of small brown and red birds, I could see a ledge a kilometer ahead of the trainer riding the bike.

"Raiton can you-" Before I could conduct my sentence, Raiton shot off in a quick attack boosted by agility and grabbed the bike firmly in her jaws, setting it on the ground before facing the Spearow flock, waiting for my arrival and to order an attack.

Fallen quickly made his way through the intimidated Spearow and landed gracefully. It made us look _really_ awesome.

I leaped off Fallen's back and turned my head half-way, so I was looking over my shoulder all awesome-like and said...wait for it...wait...wait...for the love of Jashin pause...ok now!

"Kid you have terrible driving skills." I reached into the medicine pocket of my bag and pulled out a container of Moomoo milk, tossing it to the raven-hair child, who started at it for a second. I pinched my nose in annoyance.

"Give it to Pikachu, it'll make him feel better," I glared at the dimwit before me. "Kid, focus on helping your friend, I'll take care of these Spearow." Ash nodded as his reply, and I looked at Raiton and Fallen, who both nodded at me and prepared themselves for my command.

"Raiton Discharge, Fallen avoid Discharge with Dig!" Fallen wasted not a second of time before getting into the earth as Raiton released Discharge. I gritted my teeth as I allowed one of the stray bolts to hit me, so it wouldn't hurt the two behind me.

Suddenly a stray lightning bolt struck Raiton, causing her Discharge to become more powerful. The electricity already hitting me increased in power, shutting down my brain. Last thing I remember was blacking out in the dirt.


End file.
